


and there was oNLY ONE BED

by TransparentSheepDeer



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon: Devilman Crybaby, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Sharing a Bed, i refuse to let this fandom die without at least one cliche christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentSheepDeer/pseuds/TransparentSheepDeer
Summary: There was only one bed feat. Akira tries to kiss Ryo under the mistletoe.





	and there was oNLY ONE BED

“The weather will be nice, he said. It will be fun, he said.”

Ryo glanced at him from behind the car’s raised trunk. “I never said a snow storm wasn’t a possibility.”

Akira had two bags in his hands. “Well, what do you expect from me? You said we would be home by nine, and now we’re spending the night in this- in this...”

“In this four star hotel?” Ryo asked.

Akira spun around to take a better look. He sighed. Ryo closed the trunk and went past him.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Akira followed him to the reception. He watched Ryo hand over his ID that was _definitely_ fake. The receptionist clicked away on his computer. Akira took a brochure and started reading it.

“We only have one room left,” the receptionist said. “It’s a single.”

“We’ll take it,” Ryo declared, not missing a heartbeat.

Akira looked up at him, confused, but Ryo was too focused on talking to the receptionist to notice.

Akira didn’t make a complaint until Ryo got the card and they were making their way to the lift.

“It’s a single room.”

“Yeah.” Ryo pushed the button for _Up._ “But since we’re _both_ single I figured-”

“Don’t you _dare_ make a pun out if this. How will we both sleep when there’s only one bed?”

Ryo shrugged. “Easy. You will sleep on the couch.”

The doors opened and they went inside.

“On the couch?”

“They usually have couches in these rooms, yes.”

“You mean couches that are literally the most uncomfortable to sleep on?”

Ryo raised an eyebrow. “What, you want to share the bed instead?”

“Wouldn’t that be more logical?”

They got to their floor and Ryo strutted away from Akira without giving an answer.

“It’s room 314.”

Akira huffed and tried keeping up with him. He got to the door three seconds later than Ryo, but the other opened the door and went inside so fast Akira suspected he _was_ actually running away from him.

There wasn’t much to notice about their room. It was clean, the walls were white, the furniture brown and green, and the sheets were also white.

The only noticeable thing was that there was no couch here whatsoever.

“Well,” Akira said, putting his bags onto the table. “I guess we will have to share a bed after all.”

Ryo hummed as he rummaged through his stuff. It was the bag where he kept his guns and shit, and Akira wondered why he hadn’t left that in the car.

“Why didn’t you-”

“There could be demons here, too. Just because it is a place meant for relaxation does not mean they aren’t here.”

Akira giggled. “Come on, Ryo. You can’t be serious. This is just a hotel.”

“Yeah, and dead bodies are just an inconvenience.”

Ryo took out a smaller gun (Akira had no idea what they were called, Ryo never told him), probably checked the bullets or something, and then put it in the inside of his coat.

“Aren’t you warm in that?”

“No.”

Akira hummed, deciding to ignore him. He went for the bed and let himself fall on it, sighing when his back hit the soft surface. He put his hands under his head and closed his eyes, exhaling.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet,” Ryo said, his voice too loud in Akira’s opinion. “They only serve dinner until nine.”

Akira didn’t open his eyes. “It’s six-thirty.”

He heard Ryo coming closer. He sat on the side of the bed.

“Doesn’t mean you can take a nap right now.”

Akira held out an arm. “Come, embrace the part of you that wants to take a nap.”

“Last time I checked,” Ryo said, in his _I am scolding you now_ voice, “You were a guy who needed to eat at least two pounds of meat to make it through the night.”

Akira groaned, because, that was true. If he didn’t eat anything, he would be up all night. And since they were in the middle of nowhere, with bad weather conditions, he wouldn’t be able to go out and buy something for himself.

He propped himself on his elbows and looked at Ryo.

“Do we have to go right now?”

Ryo shrugged. “I would suggest we go at least two hours before they close. So you can make use of the _all you can eat_ feature.”

Akira nodded. “Yeah, makes sense. But I mean, we could do other things too until then.”

“For example...?”

“Play cards?”

“Ugh.”

“Go around the building?”

“That won’t take long.”

“We will take it slow and talk. Look at the Christmas decorations. You know. Like friends do. We haven’t been talking about anything but demons for the past months. I miss talking to you.”

Ryo blinked, his face remaining neutral. “I see. Fine. We will do friendly things, then.”

Akira laughed. “ _Friendly things_ , yeah.”

“Why did you say it like that?”

“No reason.”

Akira pulled his legs and put them on the ground. He was sitting close enough to Ryo to touch his leg.

“I read they had a pool here. And a hot tub, too.”

Ryo raised an eyebrow. “You don’t just want me to swim with you, but to buy swimwear which we didn’t bring, and also pay the entrance fee?”

Akira grinned. “I mean, why not?”

“It’s not _your_ money.”

“You’re a literal millionaire, what is a few thousand yen compared to that?”

Ryo exhaled. “Swimming or going around the building. Choose one.”

“Aww, come on!” Akira pushed him by the shoulder. “We have half an hour before dinner. Let’s go to the pool.”

Ryo stared at him for what seemed like eternity before he gave in. “You get the swimwear, I’ll handle the rest.”

“Woohoo!”

Akira basically ran to the elevator. He saw the doors close in Ryo’s annoyed face, but he could still hold it by pushing a button. Ryo got inside with a glare, but Akira could only smirk as a response.

It barely took them ten minutes, and they were dressed in the appropriate clothing, white robes above the swimwear.

Luckily, Ryo had a spare binder with him, he could sacrifice this one for a swim. Akira was eternally grateful for that.

After they entered, Akira went straight for the hot tub. God, he craved the warmth of the water so much. He entered slowly on purpose, making the most out of the experience. He sighed, content, when he was covered to his shoulders. He floated over to take a seat.

No one else was here anymore, probably because they were closing the pool in fifteen minutes. Despite that, Akira wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

Ryo followed him. He looked at the water as if there could be some sea-monster hiding underneath. He made faces as he came in and sat opposite Akira.

Akira wondered why he didn’t come next to him. He put his arms on the sides of the tub. He gazed at Ryo, who looked quite uncomfortable, but Akira couldn’t pinpoint the reason for it.

“Two bros,” he said, out of tune. “Swimming in a hot tub, five feet apart, ‘cause they’re not gay.”

Ryo smiled, if only for a moment. “ _Chilling_ in a hot tub.”

“Seriously,” Akira said. “Why don’t you come here? I can barely hear you. Come, talk to me.”

Ryo mimicked his position and put his arms on the edge. “No.”

Akira huffed. “Wrong answer.”

He floated over to Ryo’s left side, and Ryo retracted that arm. Akira wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Two bros chillin’ in a hot tub one feet apart ‘cause they’re both gay.”

Ryo made a sound that could be interpreted as a small laugh. Akira put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“See? This isn’t so bad now, is it?”

Ryo gave him a judging look, but it wasn’t mean-spirited. “I see you’re feeling exceptionally gay tonight,” he said, patting his arm.

Akira grinned. “I’m just being funny.”

Ryo’s face slowly broke into a smile. “How is putting your arm around me funny?”

Akira didn’t know. He was more preoccupied with the realization that Ryo and he, were, in fact, very, _really_ close to each other right now, they were both half-naked, and gosh, had Ryo’s lips always been so-

Ryo patted his arm again. “Bro. Let me go now.”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, sure, uh, sorry for that.”

Akira wasn’t sure if his face was so hot because of the _hot_ tub or if it was something else.

Ryo stood from his place. “I’m overheating,” he declared. “Come, they’re closing anyway.”

Akira followed him, despite the little voice inside him complaining that it’s only been four minutes.

The warm water had drained him, it took him a moment to realize that it wasn’t the ground swaying under him.

Ryo and he went back to their room, unhurried. Akira was tempted to lay on the bed and sleep it off, but Ryo reminded him of his eating habits.

“You have to eat, Akira.”

Akira groaned. He got out of his robes and stood in his swimwear.

“Yeah, I know, but that doesn’t make me less sleepy.”

Ryo flipped the light switch on in the bathroom. He was struggling to get out of his soaked binder.

“We can make a deal. You eat at least two plates and then we can come back.”

“ _Thank_ you.”

Akira followed him to the bathroom. Ryo was cursing as he was trying to get the wet binder off of himself. It had started to curl up, he had it under his armpits.

“You need help with that?”

Ryo let his arms fall to his sides with a groan. “Yeah.”

Akira stepped closer with a grin on his face. He grabbed the sides from behind and Ryo raised his arms for him. The binder came off within seconds.

“There you go,” Akira said, handing it to him.

“Thanks.”

Akira stepped away from him to look at his reflection. His hair was a little messier than usual so he started grooming it. Ryo was standing next to him, unmoving.

“Don’t you miss it sometimes?”

Akira looked at him. “Miss what?”

Ryo gestured at his own chest. “Not having a flat chest.”

Akira shook his head. “No. Not at all.”

Unlike Akira, Ryo had never been interested in top surgery.

Ryo nodded. “I’m glad, then,” he said. He turned and went away, probably to put down the binder. “Go take a shower so I can go too, and then we can finally get dinner.”

Fifteen minutes later they’re at the hotel’s restaurant. Ryo shooed him to get himself a plate while he searched for a table in the crowded room.

Akira went through the self-service and his mouth watered at the sight. He packed not one, but two plates. He will definitely get a third, maybe even a fourth one.

He found Ryo in a corner.

“Man, the food looks great!” Akira put the plates down. “You can go now.”

Ryo hummed, looking at his phone. “No, I’m fine.”

Akira was just about to sit down. He frowned at him. “Dude, you have literally eaten nothing all day. You told me you would eat at home at night, I will not let you skip dinner.”

Ryo pursed his lips. “I don’t need as much food as you do.”

Akira sighed and sat down. “Three meals a day is all I’m saying. If you don’t get yourself something, I will.”

Ryo put his phone away to look him in the eye. “I won’t eat something just because you put it in front of me.”

Akira pouted. “At least try mine?”

And Ryo did, but he didn’t get up to get himself a plate of anything, so when Akira was finished with his second plate and went for his third, he got a plate filled for Ryo too.

“Here you go, you lazy ass,” he said as he put the plate in front of him.

Ryo stared at it. “But I didn’t ask you to-”

“You will either eat it or I will shove it down your throat.”

And that was how Akira got him to eat something for dinner. God, sometimes Ryo was a disaster walking on two legs.

When they got back to their room, exhausted, the next problem came.

“So, uh...” Akira scratched the back of his head. “How do we do this?”

Ryo started taking his coat and shoes off. “Simple. We get in the bed. Then we sleep.”

Akira groaned. “I meant positions.” He pulled his shirt over his shoulders. “You know, facing each other, or what?”

Ryo started unbuttoning his pants. “No offense, but I don’t want to face you. I don’t want you breathing in my face.”

Akira took off his shoes by untying them. “Back to back, then?”

“Not enough room for that.” Ryo folded his things. “Either way, we will have to get _really_ snuggly to fit onto there.”

Akira found that Ryo saying the word _snuggly_ was incredibly cute.

Wait, what?

“I think we should either do...” Ryo frowned at his clothes. “Uh, the little spoon, big spoon thing, or that thing where someone lays on their back while the other lays on their side and uses the first person as a pillow.”

Both of those options sounded very intimate and romantic and wow, Akira was not prepared for that realization _at all_.

“Uh, which one do you want to do?” he asked. He really hoped Ryo would unburden him of... of having to choose, because what if he chose the wrong one?

Why was he even worried about this, it didn’t make any sense.

“I’ll be the big spoon, then,” Ryo said.

Akira pulled his pants down. Somehow the idea of Ryo hugging him from behind sounded very... _pleasant_ , but in an unfamiliar way.

“Why the big spoon? I could be the big spoon.”

“I told you: I don’t want you breathing on me while I’m trying to sleep.”

Ryo got to the bed and tried untangling the tucked in blanket. Akira believed that the only way Ryo could actually get it out was that he was running on rage, spite, and stubbornness, and the blanket deemed it a better choice to let itself be moved than to face his wrath.

“I am also taller than you,” Ryo added. He got into the bed.

Akira huffed as he got to him. “Fuck you.”

Ryo chuckled, spreading his arms. “Come, _little spoon_ , embrace your fate.”

Akira started to climb in, but the thing was that the bed was so small that there was literally no way to not touch Ryo while doing it. His knees touched his thighs, then when he stretched his legs he could feel Ryo’s legs (and also his cold feet). He was sitting like that for a while, staring at his own feet to avoid having to look at Ryo’s face. Could he hear how rapidly his heart was beating right now? Their shoulders were touching, too, and if Akira laid down and Ryo hugged him, that, well, that would be very close-

“Not sleepy anymore?” Ryo asked.

Akira cleared his throat. He slowly turned to his side and lay down.

Ryo did the same. At first he wasn’t so close. He pulled the blanket up to Akira’s shoulder, then he moved closer. His chest was on Akira’s back, his nose brushed the back of Akira’s neck, and he put his arm on Akira’s side to pull himself closer.

He left the arm there.

Akira’s heart was beating like crazy. His body heated up, especially in the places where Ryo touched him. His breath was on his neck. Every time Ryo breathed, Akira could feel his chest move.

He wasn’t sure if Ryo intended to do this, if he was making him feel like this on purpose. He could have chosen to stay more at a distance, no? He was doing this on purpose, right?

Akira didn’t know what he was doing when he slowly moved his arm to take Ryo’s hand.

Ryo’s fingers were thin and long, and a little cold. He let Akira intertwine their fingers, or at least he made no complaints as Akira pulled it to his chest.

Now it really did feel like Ryo was hugging him from behind.

“Akira?” Ryo asked after a while, his voice a whisper.

Akira expected him to try and move his hand, but Ryo didn’t. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

Akira squeezed his hand. “It’s just more comfortable like this.”

Ryo sighed, his breath on Akira’s neck, giving him goosebumps. “Okay, then.”

Ryo fell asleep soon after. Akira could only do so after an hour, he was too focused on Ryo’s skin, Ryo’s closeness, Ryo’s gentle snoring. It wasn’t loud at all, more like a sniffle that Akira, for whatever reason, found adorable.

Sleeping like this was more relaxing than he expected.

He woke to the feeling of Ryo freeing his hand from his, the movement soft and slow.

Ryo shifted on the bed, reaching for something. Probably his phone, as the next thing he said was:

“It’s five past seven.”

Akira grunted. “When do we need to check out?”

“Nine. We better get dressed now.”

Akira was tempted to turn over, grab Ryo by the shoulders, pull him back and insist they slept for another hour.

But that would not be something that friends did.

Akira let him get out of bed, cool air hitting his bare back when he moved the sheets. He yawned and turned on his back, rubbing his eyes. He watched Ryo as he started getting his clothes from yesterday.

Ryo noticed it. “Aren’t you going to get up?”

Akira groaned again and rubbed his face. “Just a minute.”

They didn’t talk a lot in the next hour. Akira wondered if they would bring the bed thing up, but Ryo seemed more interested in shutting him up by telling him to get another plate of food so they wouldn’t have to stop to get snacks.

As they made their way back to their room, they passed the reception, and Akira only noticed the overly decorated Christmas tree in the middle of the cafe now. There were some ‘presents’ under it, probably some shoe boxes that were wrapped in shiny paper.

There were some unoccupied tables there. People were drinking their morning coffee and eating small cakes. Akira heard music that suspiciously sounded like Mariah Carey’s _All I Want For Christmas Is You_.

Ryo, who didn’t notice that Akira had slowed down, continued to make his way to the elevator. When Akira’s absence became clear to him, he turned around and spread his arms, like _What are you doing?_

Akira gestured him to come back. Ryo did.

“Can we sit there for a while?” Akira asked, pointing at the cafe.

Ryo stared at the area. “Why?”

“Well, we didn’t go look at any other Christmas decorations,” Akira explained. “We could sit there and enjoy ourselves for a while.”

“First we check out,” Ryo said.

Akira smiled widely. “So you agree?”

Ryo sighed. “I do.”

In the room, Akira packed together in a matter of minutes. Not like he had so much stuff in the first place. He helped Ryo bring his packs to the car (the packs were totally _not_ filled to the brim with guns), then he took a seat closest to the tree.

He ordered a hot chocolate for himself and an espresso for Ryo. They got served with three little cookies and a small glass of water, and Akira couldn’t help but feel special because of it.

Ryo took a seat opposite him five minutes later. He examined his espresso, surprised.

“I hope you don’t mind that I ordered for you,” Akira said, grabbing his spoon and starting to stir the hot chocolate. “You always order an espresso, so I figured...”

Ryo nodded. “Thank you.” He brought the cup to his lips and sipped.

Akira mimicked him, eyeing the Christmas tree as he slurped the hot beverage.

There was something he only noticed upon a closer look.

There was a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

Akira’s mind immediately jumped to the thought of getting Ryo to stand there and ‘accidentally’ kissing him. He didn’t know why these thoughts kept resurfacing, but he figured if they lasted for this long, he might as well act on them.

He finished the hot chocolate, not caring that it kind of burned his tongue.

“Have you ever been kissed under a mistletoe?” Akira asked.

Ryo arched an eyebrow. “Why?”

Akira shrugged. “Just asking. You know, since you lived in America?”

Ryo hummed. “No. I never went to Christmas parties.”

Akira made a disgruntled noise. “I can’t believe you missed out on such an experience on purpose!”

Ryo stared at his empty cup. “It’s not that I didn’t _want_ to go. It’s that I never got invited.”

“Oh.” Akira put one of the small cookies in his mouth and started chewing. “Sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Ryo took his small plate of cookies and handed it to Akira. “Besides, it’s kind of a stupid tradition. I won’t kiss any random stranger just because a dead flower is hanging above our heads.”

Akira snorted. “So you’d kiss a friend, or what?”

Ryo took out his phone to check the time. “You’re my only friend.”

Akira’s face heated up, energy buzzing in his body. “Well, then, would you kiss _me_ if we stood under, uh, under a dead flower?”

Ryo glanced at him with a confused expression. “Would _you_?”

“ _I_ asked first!” Akira exclaimed, like a five-year-old.

Ryo chuckled. “Maybe. What about you?”

Well, fuck. “Uh, um, yeah, maybe I would, too. Maybe.” Akira had to resist the urge to cover his face.

Ryo seemed to find his answer funny, as a smile spread on his face. “Cool.”

“Yeah, cool.”

Akira bit his lip. Next step. How did he get Ryo under the mistletoe?

He pointed at absolutely nothing, but in the mistletoe’s direction. “Do you see that?”

Ryo turned in his seat. “What? I don’t see anything.”

Akira got up from his seat, the movement so quick that the chair screeched loudly. “There! Come, I’ll show you.”

Ryo stood up slower than Akira, but followed him.

Akira was next to the Christmas tree, hopefully under the mistletoe. Ryo didn’t notice it yet, his gaze followed where Akira’s index finger pointed.

Akira got closer to the tree so Ryo could also get under the flower. He kept pointing at an invisible smudge on the floor.

“If you look closer, you will see.” Bullshit. Dammit, how was he going to go from pointing at the floor to noticing the mistletoe? How would he act being _totally_ surprised that it was there?

You know what? Fuck it.

He started raising the hand that was pointing at the floor, but he was standing really close to the tree, like, _really_ close, and as he was raising his hand, it brushed against the tree.

Akira thought it wouldn’t do anything, but then he noticed that the tree started to... move away from his direction-

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it _fell_ , crashing with a loud thump, the bells jiggling as they hit the ground, Christmas ornaments rolling everywhere – thankfully, they were made out of plastic, so they didn’t break.

Unlike the star on the top – that one shattered into a million pieces.

Akira stared at the mess he made in horror. Everyone else did, too. Like, the room literally, _actually_ went dead silent for five seconds as everyone stared at him – no one ate, everyone was frozen in place, their gazes on Akira.

Akira tried to say something, but it only came out as incomprehensible babbling.

He almost jumped when Ryo placed his hand on his shoulder and spoke up:

“It’s alright. I’ll fix this.”

Akira could only stare at him, mouth open.

In the next five minutes Akira helped collecting the ornaments, while Ryo payed for the shattered star, the hot chocolate, and the coffee. How he managed to stay so composed was a mystery to Akira.

As they made their way to the car, Akira’s face was burning from embarrassment. He wanted nothing more than to get in the car and go home.

When he reached for the door’s handle, though, Ryo said: “Wait.”

Akira glanced at him over his shoulder. Ryo made a swirling gesture with his hand. “Turn around.”

Akira did, confused. Why was that grin on Ryo’s face?

Ryo's hands came to cup Akira's face.

Akira’s heartbeat started racing, his mind went blank. All he could do was gaze into Ryo’s blue eyes. He knew where this was going, but he didn’t dare think it, Ryo couldn’t possibly-

Ryo closed the distance between them, brushing his lips against Akira’s.

Akira, after the initial shock, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, eyes fluttering shut as he kissed Ryo back. Ryo snuggled closer to him, thumbs stroking his cheek.

Akira’s body ran hot. The rest of the world faded away, there was only Ryo, Ryo moving in his arms, Ryo’s hands on his face, the gentle movement of his lips.

The flame he ignited inside Akira threatened to consume him. It demanded _more_ ; more of Ryo’s touch, more of his closeness, more of his tenderness.

Unfortunately, Ryo pulled back.

Akira stared at him with his mouth open. _Fuck_ , kissing him felt _so_ much better than what he thought. (His only complaint was that he tasted the bitterness of the espresso, but hey, no one was perfect.)

He smiled weakly. “So I guess you _would_ kiss me, after all.”

Ryo’s hands were still on Akira’s face. “Of course I would. You kiss pretty well.”

Akira made a happy sound. “T-thanks.”

Ryo let go if him, slowly. Akira retracted his arms in a similar pace. They stared at each other until Ryo cleared his throat and went for the door.

Akira couldn’t wipe the grin from his face as he sat inside. He saw that Ryo was smiling to himself, too.

“That wasn’t mistletoe, by the way,” Ryo said, as he started the engine. “It was holly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen,,,,,, I had to
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos and comments! Even if it's just a simple "I liked this" or "Yay" or "hgafdhd" or _literally_ anything, I will love you forever  
> I appreciate everything :)
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates!


End file.
